Philippine War (IdIOT)
The Philippine War was a major war in the early 300th Decade in IdIOT I: Shock and Terror. It started as a territorial dispute between the Mystery Country and the Empire of the Rising Sun over the Philippines. This escalated to a brief but full out war between the Pacific Coalition, consisting of the Mystery Country, Abbotsford, Inc. and Nova Terra; and the combined forces of the Empire of the Rising Sun and the UKIP–Pirate Condominium. The largest and most important battle of the war was Operation Dr. Doolittle. It was an ill fated Coalition sneak attack against the Philippines that was predicted by Empress Shi, allowing her to detonate a series of underground nuclear weapons which destroyed the island chain, a large part of the Coalition navy and spawned a massive tsunami which caused mass property damage and destroyed multiple nations. While Empress Shi to secure a favourable peace treaty, the Pacific Coalition were the true winners of the conflict. The destruction of the Philippines prompted international condemnation of the Empire of the Rising Sun and was also one of the reasons why the United States of Vietnam escalated the Far East Asian War. The destruction of the Philippines also put the Empire into crippling debt, which was one of the reasons why Vietnam were able to annex them. Additionally, Shi's abandonment of the UKIP-Pirate Condominium allowed the Pacific Coalition to dismantle them. This conflict solidified the bonds between Coalition members, making the Coalition the most powerful international body in the world today. The Philippines Incident The Mystery Country colonized the island of Luzon located in the Philippines so Grunkle Stan could retire there. Apparently this angered Empress Shi, who sent her army of Giantesses to eat the populace. They ate the entire population of Luzon and the army stationed there. Mysterious forces retreated to an island south of the Philippines. Coalition Response Formation of the Pacific Coalition Empress Shi publicly declared her beliefs that the Mystery Nation, Abbotsford and Nova Terra were secretly working together. Although this wasn't the case at the time, the three nations thought that this was an excellent idea and decided to form an alliance, one which would eventually transform into the Pacific Coalition, in secret. They coordinated a joint assault on the Philippines. Unfortunately for the Coalition, Empress Shi had already planned for this eventuality. Operation Dr. Doolittle Operation Dr. Doolittle was conceived as a raid to gauge Japanese military readiness and sabotage its economy. Empress Shi had foreseen a joint assault by the three parties, so she planted a series of nuclear weapons underneath the islands. She activated the devices before the joint assault force was able to retreat, causing the survivors to rout back to Australia. The destruction of the Philippines caused a massive tsunami, causing mass property damage and destroying the Second Chola Empire and the United Mycinoid Cultures. This massive destructive power came at a cost - the setting of these weapons put the Empire into crippling amounts of debt. These actions also drew condemnation from the international community, going so far as the United States of Vietnam retaliating against them as part of the Far East Asian War. South Africa also declared war on the Empire, but due to internal stability problems they were unable to send any military forces. Canadian Front In coordination with the Empire of the Rising Sun, the UKIP-Pirate Condominium attacked the islands off the coast of Canada. Due to series of brilliant tactical manoeuvres the Mysterious Navy managed to sink six Pirate fleets while only losing three of theirs. However, they still lost all of their islands to the Pirates and Canada was blockaded by the Condominium. Treaty of Woop Woop Due to extreme amounts of debt and the fact that Vietnam were attacking them, Empress Shi sued for peace in a strangely decorated letter addressed to the leaders of the major Coalition members. After some negotiations, the Treaty of Woop Woop was signed by all parties except the UKIP-Pirate Condominium. UKIP wanted to be part of the negotiations, but the Mystery Country refused to part with their islands. The Treaty of Woop Woop consisted of a series of minor concessions on the part of the Empire. Effectively it was a white peace with a ten year truce. The only concession worth mentioning was that the Pacific Coalition demanded that the Empire give the Coalition the secrets of nuclear technology, making the Coalition members one of the few countries that had access to the technology. Defeat of UKIP With peace brokered between the Coalition and the Empire, attention was turned towards the UKIP-Pirate Condomium. Mysterious and Nova Terran forces overwhelmed the outnumbered pirates in the Caribbean and in North American islands using unconventional weaponry such as robotic sea monsters and giantesses. The Australian forces overwhelmed the severely outnumbered UKIP garrison in Indonesia with an aggressive blitzkrieg strategy made possible by their recent unification of Australia. The UKIPirates were routed, forcing a retreat to newly-colonized Borneo. Although the ALMIGHTY ISLANDINATOR was recently developed by Pirate scientists, the economic devastation caused by the counter-attack prompted Captain Nigel Farage to sue for peace. The peace settlement ceded most of UKIP's islands to Coalition members and the newly formed Spartacus Union. Although not formally a part of the peace treaty, Farage then formally dismantled the Condomium, letting his good friend Gordon Brown take charge in Britain and giving the remaining UKIP islands almost complete autonomy (although most captains still consider themselves loyal to Farage). Farage used his remaining funds to convert Madagascar into HFS Madagascar, a gigantic pirate ship made out of Madagascar. Aftermath The Philippine War massively altered the geopolitical landscape of the world. It caused the destruction of four nations and facilitated the creation of the most powerful international alliance. It also caused a massive economic crisis from the massive tsunami caused by the destruction of the Philippines. Its' effects on the world stage were largely ignored, as most nations were preoccupied with the much more significant Basil Class Crisis that began the same time as the war's end, as well as the Far East Asian Wars and the America Wars. Category:IdIOT Category:Wars